Moving On
by DesiiSunshine
Summary: Two years after they last saw each other in Philadelphia Rory and Jess meet again. Jess/oc, Rory/?


**A/N: So yeah this my first fanfiction ive ever written so bear with me! Lol So yeah I dont own gilmore girls,and i only own Delilah!**

* * *

Life Goes On

Rory had been browsing around this local bookstore that she always goes to. It has a quaint feel but still had a Barnes and Noble popularity. She found it when she moved to New York City with Logan, right after they got married. It had been her sanctuary whenever she and Logan fought. That was the reason she had been there today. While Rory had been browsing she noticed a lot of people crowding towards the back of the store. She started to be curious so she followed the crowed. The reason had been that there was a book signing, but not just any regular one. The author was none other than Jess Mariano promoting his latest book.

When Rory noticed, she looked like she had seen a ghost and she turned even whiter than she was. The last time she had seen him had been 4 years ago, at another bookstore in Philadelphia. After the ill-fated kiss at the open house, she thought that she would never see him again. Rory tried to be inconspicuous but it didn't work. Jess immediately saw her and was quite shocked to see Rory Gilmore again. After everything happened in Philadelphia with her, jess thought that his chances of any relationship had ended so he finally moved on from her.

When the crowd of loyal fans had finally died down, Rory took a deep breath and went up to say her hellos to him. Jess was just finishing talking to his editor when he saw Rory coming towards him. "Wow, Rory Gilmore, I can't believe you're here, at my book signing." He said. "Well I didn't even know you were going to be here, this is my usual place I go to". She replied. Jess couldn't help but stare at her, she looked exactly the same but just older ,he also noticed the ring on her finger. "You look really good; I heard that you were doing some campaigning." He noticed a confused look on her face."Luke told me." She nodded and looked back at him in astonishment. "You look good also, and you must be doing well yourself since you have a big fan base now." "And you're living in New York? What happened to Philadelphia and your book company? Rory asked. Jess laughed, "Calm down, I'm still with truncheon books, we just have another location here." Rory smiled. "I'm so glad that everything is going well for you. I always knew that you were going to do something great, im just glad that it had happened." "Yeah you always had hope for me, even all through my crap I pulled in stars hollow." Jess said. Rory and jess stared at each other for about ten second when suddenly they were interrupted.

It had been the girl jess was involved with for 2 years. Right when he had moved to New York he met her. Her name was Delilah Reyes and she worked as a nurse at the local hospital. He'd first met her when he had broken his arm due to a car accident. While she tended to his arm they started to get to know each other. And every visit was better than the last, she shared his passion for books and wasn't afraid to challenge him. He thought she was the beautiful thing he had ever seen; due to her big green eyes and honey toned skin. A week after he was better; Jess and Delilah had their first date just to see how things would go. Over two years later they were still a couple, and Jess hardly ever even thought of Rory. Jess realized that Delilah was way different than Rory. She called him on his crap and didn't let him run away from their problems. He then proposed to Delilah and about a month following she was expecting. Jess couldn't have been happier. He was worried at first about being a father but after talking to Luke about it he had the confidence he needed.

"Hey babe, im so sorry I'm late but the hospital needed me to stay awhile." Rory watched as they kissed and couldn't help but feel uncomfortable. "Oh I'm sorry, Lilah this is Rory, Rory this is Delilah." Jess said. "Rory as in Rory Gilmore? "Oh my god jess has told me so much about you!" They both shook hands. Rory was having a hard time taking everything in. The first thing she noticed was her stomach and now she thought she saw a ring on her finger. She couldn't believe that jess would ever be in a relationship that committed. "Yeah it's very nice to meet you Delilah." "Wow…jess I can't believe you're married." Rory said. "Well actually we're just engaged."Jess corrected. "Still, congratulations." She said. Her cell phone started to ring and she went to get it from her purse. She looked at the caller ID and noticed it was Logan's number. She sighed for a second and put her phone back in her purse. "Well it was real nice to see you again jess and it was nice to meet you Delilah. But I think I'll be heading out now." She said. Delilah quickly looked at jess and back to Rory. "Well if your not doing anything tomorrow I would, we would love for you to come and have you over for dinner." Rory looked at jess for conformation and jess shrugged his shoulders than nodded timidly. Rory definitely wanted to say no but she was in a binding. Although she now really wanted to talk to jess, she thought this would be a good opportunity. "Ok sure, I would love to." She replied. Delilah smiled and gave her their address. "Well I better go; I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Rory said to them both but mostly to jess. "Yeah, tomorrow." Jess said.


End file.
